A TALE OF FEAR AND LOVE
by Kuronosogi
Summary: Oz has accepted that he has has feelings for his servant but he doesn't have the nerve to tell him whilst a misunderstanding causes Oz and Gilbert to argue to the point of Oz leaving the Raven- Was that a good idea? As Gilbert's curiosity causes his worse fears become reality. Can Oz help him? After the Lutwidge ARC (chap 51) Ozbert later chaps
1. DISPUTATION

**A TAIL OF FEAR AND LOVE**

**Pandora hearts –GILBERT AND OZ Warning- OzBert (in part2) No likey No read- I'm not a professional just an Amateur : D ENJOY!**

"Come on Gil, we're already late" insisted Oz as opened the front door and skipped down the stone steps that led to the waiting carriage. The clad black Raven slipped through the door and tilted his hat to block the sun from his eyes."We have plenty of time" he said as he closed the door behind him and descended down the stairs.

Oz sighed, "I haven't seen Ada in ages and since Sharon has taken Alice dress shopping it's the perfect opportunity to catch up "the blonde jumped into the carriage making his servant smile as he followed him into the box, closing the door as the carriage began to move.

Thirty minutes later, the duo arrived at Lutwidge Academy- a school where only those of high class can enrol. However visiting hours are strict along with security (those outside the school grounds must have a letter of entrance and proof of identification to access the building) as the carriage came to a halt Oz was already at the school entrance, leaving his servant to pay of the driver.

"I'm here to see Ada, Ada Vessailius" requested the excite blonde as he smiled at the Receptionist who took the letter.

"Okay... do you have proof of identification?"

Oz smiled as he rummaged through his pockets for his wallet, but he couldn't find it. 'Oh no I left it at the manor', thought Oz. He looked up at the women behind the desk; she seemed to be getting impatient. Feeling embarrassed Oz decided to leave when suddenly Gilbert emerged.

"Its okay, he's with me" said the Raven as he pulled Oz closer to him whilst smiling at the women before him- who suddenly became flustered.

"O... Duke Nightray... I...I do apologize, I wasn't aware that he..." Oz rolled his eyes at his valet's change of behaviour as the Receptionist stood up and walked to the door, opening it to let the gentlemen through."Please go right through" she gestured swiftly with her hand, while smiling at the tall man before her. Gil smiled as a sign of thanks and the women blushed as she closed the door behind them.

The school was empty as there was no sign of pupils or members of staff. Oz walked alongside his valet, making no eye contact "How come she let you through?" said the annoyed blonde.

Gil seemed surprised by the question "I've come here many times to see Miss Ada, practically every week" Oz suddenly felt embarrassed, 'Off course Gil would visit Ada he was considerate and that's what Oz liked about him (upon many other things). Oz followed the man through the building (since he had no idea where he was going until they stopped as they had reached a set of doors that led to 'the Library'. Gil opened one of the doors and let his master through first before continuing.

"And besides" The raven stopped and he stooped down to Oz's level. Meeting his emerald eyes "Being with Miss Ada... made me feel closer to you" he smiled. Causing Oz to blush and desperately wishing to hide his face. But then as though the man could read his mind, a black hat was placed onto the boys crown as the long rim shielded his reddening cheeks. The two then exchanged smiles when suddenly a voice appeared.

"Brother?" the voice sounded like it was coming form above. Oz looked up to see his sister standing on a ladder in her plain, white uniform, cradling a pile of books in her arms. "Brother, you came!" screeched the excited girl as she made her way down the ancient looking device. Oz noticed the ladder shake vigorously from under her.

"ADA, BE CAREFUL!" Warned Oz. But it was pointless. She had lost her footing and slipped losing her grip. Ada's arms hastily waved in the air, desperate to grab hold of something that would stop her from colliding with the hard, marble floor. She winced and closed her eyes for she was expecting to feel extreme pain... But instead she felt something curl around her back and thighs.

Her vision was blurry but through regaining her senses she could hear the distant voice of her brother calling her... "Adaaa!" screamed Oz "Are you okay?

Her vision returned and she could see the face of her concerned brother beside her. Then after realising that she was floating inches away from the ground her eyes were met by a pair of golden hues looking down at her. She blushed at the closeness and smiled as Gilbert held her in his arms. Oz looked at his blushing servant holding his sister. He was astounded at how quick his servant reacted and how strong he was. However the image of the two seemed to annoy him to an extent of shouting at his valet. "GIL LET GO OF HER!" commanded the jealous blonde.

The sudden awakening surprised Gil as he instantly let go of the young women, dropping her.

"OUCH!" expressed Ada, as she met the floor with a slight thump!

"Ada! Are you alright" said the concerned brother as he knelt down to his sister.

"Yeah, I'm fine" giggled the girl as she grabbed her brother's hand and was lifted from the floor.

Suddenly the Librarian came running and asked what the noise was about. But Oz excused her and she left, looking seemingly annoyed. Then Oz turned to his valet "What were you thinking, you could have hurt her" said the spiteful blonde.

"But brother I'm fine Gilb..." but Ada was cut off.

"Would you rather I just let her fall?"

Oz laughed sarcastically "Who do you think you are... you think that just because your a Noble that you can start falling for my sister"

"Brother!"

"What's your problem?"

Oz was stunned, he had never seen this side of Gilbert before and began to feel pissed of at the sight of him. He grabbed Ada's arm "Lets go Ada whilst we still have time" Oz refused to make eye contact with the man as he left the library with his obedient sister, Leaving Gilbert to clear up the books that had fallen. He picked up one and read the front, 'Spells for Beginners, why would she want this' Thought the Raven.

Meanwhile Oz and Ada were in the music room. Ada sat in front of the grand piano alongside Oz, "so... how are you?" asked Oz, desperately wishing to start a conversation. But Ada just kept silent, starring at the piano keys.

"Ada" started Oz but he was interrupted.

"Why were you fighting?" she said, refusing to look at her brother.

Oz couldn't answer. Seeing the two most important people he cared about. Together in THAT way, must have triggered something. 'was it jealousy'

"You two never fight... ever" It was at this point that Ada finally looked up at her brother with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Oz felt serge of pain in his chest at the sight of his sister. It's true. When they were little he and Gil had never argued or had a fight. They never had time as Oz was too busy teasing Gil. But Ada would sometimes get hurt and Oz would have to cheer her up, when she felt lonely or protect her when she was feeling scared. But now Oz was the one who was making her cry. Seeing her like this had him come to a sudden realization.

"_Being with her, made me feel closer to you__"- _thinking about what Gil said caused Oz to laugh.

"Ha... I've been so stupid" said Oz as he sat in silence.

A confused sister asked "Brother... Are you alright?" suddenly Oz looked at her, smiling. He pulled out a handkerchief and gently wiped away his sister's tears.

"Come on Ada... Lets go and find Gil" Oz smiled causing his sister to smile in return as the two went to find Raven.

-X-

After cleaning all the books, Gil settled himself on a coach with 'The Book of Spells' beside him. He rummaged through his coat pocket for his cigarettes and when he was about the light it, he spotted a 'No Smoking Sign' and sighed. He stood to retreat outside but realised that it was raining causing him to put the cigarettes back in his pocket. Seeing as there was nothing better to do. He sat down and began reading the book of spells. Flipping through the contents, Gil recognised a passage about 'Teleporting Chains'- Gil already knew about teleporting chains (As he was contracted to one) but everything else was about Voodoos and Curses, until something caught his eye. As he began reading a small shadow emerged from under his feet.

-X-

Oz and Ada were making their way to the Library. "So... How are Elliot and Leo?" Asked Oz, believing it was a good time to ask.

"Well... I haven't seen them... as Elliot's mother is very sick" stated Ada, suddenly feeling a bit guilty about revealing something so personal.

Oz decided to change the subject "so ... where are all the students?" realising the corridors seemed rather empty -noting the absence of the pupils as the two descended to the ground floor.

"O... their still here, well some of them, today nobody has any lessons so some pupils like to leave school and visit their families for the day, whilst others spend the afternoon catching up on sleep" smiled Ada.

They made it to the front entrance to the library. Oz was a little nervous about confronting Gilbert. He took a deep breath and opened the door and instantly took a step back as the Librarian ran out, screaming. Oz and Ada looked at one another then back into the Library from which the women escaped. Both were blinded by a beam of bright purple light that reached the ceiling, rays of light stretched throughout the room until it gradually faded from where it was most bright; behind a tall book case. Then suddenly Dinah appeared through the door and purred at Ada's feet "Dinah... what are you doing out of my room?" questioned Ada.

"Over there" shouted Oz ignoring the animal as he ran to the source of the light only feeling concern about the whereabouts of his best friend. "GIL!" screamed Oz "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Mas... ter" said a distant voice

Oz turned to see the back panel of a couch with a gloved hand hanging over the arm rest. "Gil" said Oz feeling relieved as he looked over the coach, hoping to see his beloved servant.

It was when Ada arrived did she witness her brother fall to the ground, wide eyed and in a state of shock at the person lying on the coach. Ada responded with the same shocked expression as both starred at what used to be their friend.

The figure sat up "Master... what's wrong?" Gil looked across at the two. "Miss Ada... Are you alright?"

"Gil... Is that you?" stuttered Oz as he slowly approached his friend looking seemingly calm.

"Off course its me... but ... Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Gil" continued Oz "you're... you're a..."

"A CAT!" finished Ada.

**the story is finished, I just have to type it up. I'd love to know what you think and the next chapter will be up real soon. ='.'=**


	2. COMFORT

**A TAIL OF FEAR AND LOVE- Part 2- COMFORT**

"Why is this happening?" cried Gilbert. Oz rolled his eyes and slumped back in his seat in the carriage. He and his emotional servant were heading back to Gilbert's apartment as they were told to leave the school premises due to a 'super natural outbreak'- the school Librarian as a witness. Saddened Oz had to leave his sister and he immediately called for a carriage before the returning students arrived and noticed the transformed Nightray- 'well nothings really changed' thought Oz 'He was still Gil but with added features'- consisting of a long black tail protruding from his backside and thick, pointed black ears striking out of his scalp as they nestled in the ruffles of his messy curls.

Despite Gil's present emotional breakdown, Oz thought he looked pretty cute as he starred at the newly transformed man before him. The latter was quiet as he cradled his head in his hands, quietly wishing that this was all a dream. He tried to avoid looking out the window in case he might catch a glimpse of his reflection- So technically he was trying not to scare himself- Gil shuddered at the thought of this until he heard the slight snigger of his master.

Gil looked up from the floor and straight into his master's eyes, "what's so funny?" asked the Raven. He knew his master wouldn't take this seriously, but he asked anyway.

"Nothing" said the boy as he straightened up from the seat "It's just..." Oz looked away from his servant. Desperately trying to find something to contain his laughter, but it was pointless, "It's just that you remind me of Cheshire" Oz couldn't contain himself as he burst out in wild laughter- nearly falling of his seat.

"Master!" whimpered Gil "This is serious" Gil closed his eyes as his cat ears drooped, "What if I stay like this... forever" dreading the thought made Gil drop his head. Oz stopped and looked at his servant, seeing his friend in this way made him realize that this was not a laughing matter- at least not for Gil. Oz moved across to the other side of carriage. He intended to sit beside Gil but was denied the seat by a plump, black tail in his place. Oz had an idea. He gently scooped the tail-noting how light it was- and sat beside the distraught Nightray- who didn't seem to notice as he sat slouched, stuck in thought. A sly smirk painted across Oz's lips as he begun to stroke the tail.

"WAAAH!" Gil jumped out of his seat and oz could feel the fur thicken in his palm. Gil turned to the culprit "what are you doing?" looking stunned as Oz continued to stroke the fluffy object.

"So you can feel it" the blonde smirked as he watched the Raven's bewildered expression and laughed "I read a book that this would calm the creature" (Oz knew better not to call Gil a cat) He smiled and repeated the motion. Gil shuddered "Master please... stop" Oz refused to listen and stroked the fur harshly, the man screeched in response "That hurts" Oz was puzzled "what do you mean?"

"Your suppose to stroke **_with the fur, not against it_**" Finished the man

Oz looked at the tail and begun to stroke it towards him, 'how would Gil know that?'- "There, is that better?" The tail... (well Gil) tried to wiggle out of the boys grip, but the blonde had a firm hold.

"Master...ple...please" stuttered Gil. He didn't want to admit it but the smooth motion was relaxing as Gil could feel his muscles loosen and his spine tingle with every stroke (among other things)

The soft rhythm of his master's touch made him blush. He could feel himself drifting into a sweet slumber as his eyelids fell slowly. His head rested upon the cushioned wall of the carriage as heavy purrs conveyed his relaxed state, Oz smiled at the sight of his servant- all cosy in the corner. He was tempted to lean down and place a goodnight kiss right on the man's soft lips... but after what had happened at the school Oz was sure that Gil didn't feel the same way about him. He stared at his sleeping servant, who was mewing softly. Oz sighed and looked out the window. The rain had turned to hail stones as it crashed against the glass but the sleeping Raven was unaware about the storm outside or soft weeping of his young master.

-X-

It took longer to get back home through the mud and rain, but eventually they reached the city. The carriage stopped a few blocks away from Gil's apartment.

"We're here" croaked Oz as he stopped caressing the soft creature and nudged his friend awake. Gil slowly regained consciousness from his deep slumber. He stretched and yawned- it was upon this that Oz noticed a set of sharp fangs protruding from the man's top front jaw. He thought it best not to say anything. Gil looked out the window as water droplets slid down the glass, the sight of the rain made his ears droop, Oz noticed this and thought it best to hide them before leaving the carriage, since the market filled streets were busy-as usual. Then Oz remembered Gil's hat (he had completely forgotten) he took it and shifted towards Gil; who was still half asleep and placed the hat over the ears. Luckily it was big enough to shelter the horns... but made it harder for Gil to hear.

'Now the tail' thought Oz. even though Gil's coat was long enough to hide the sensitive creature, Oz didn't want to risk anyone stepping on it (as Oz so often did with Ada's cat, 'Dinah' 10 years ago)

Oz had an idea. He took of his tie and tied it around the tip of Gil's tail- who had fully awakened upon seeing this.

"Oz what are you doing?" as he watched the boy tying a knot around the tail. The Raven winced in pain as some of the fur got pulled into the knot.

Ignoring the man- "Now straighten your leg" insisted Oz as he knelt to the floor with the bound tail in hand. Gil obeyed and straightened his left leg, completely unaware at his master's intentions.

Oz guided the end of the tail to Gil's foot- surprised by how long it was- as he pulled up the ends of Gil's trousers, revealing his black sock and ankle.

"Oz what are you doing?" questioned the man once again

"Sshh have you seen how many people are out there"

Gil looked out the window towards the markets whilst Oz took the other end of the tie and wrapped it around the man's ankle and over the tail once more- weakening the chances of it to escape. After a double knot and tucking the tail end into the sock, the boy pulled the trouser down and sat up looking seemingly pleased with his work.

"Okay let's go" Oz stepped out the carriage, followed by his servant who didn't seem to mind the rain. Oz looked at Gilbert from head to toe as he payed the driver. He looked normal despite the slight movement from beneath the coat, but nobody would notice. They descended down the street, dodging people and market stools. The duo were expected back at the Rainsworth manor but Oz had wanted to avoid Sharon and Breaks questions as much as possible, especially Break's teasing- or is that the only reason.

Gilbert unlocked the door, letting Oz through first before closing it. Both were drenched and out of breath from running.

"Are you alright?" asked Gil

Oz nodded and smiled making Gil smile back. "You'd better get dressed into something warmer" requested the Nightray as he took of his drenched coat and hat and placed them on the hook to dry.

Oz nodded and his smile became wider at seeing the ears and tail again. For some reason they seemed to add more character to the Raven. Whilst the latter just sighed as he knelt down to untie his ankle from the wretched thing. The tail shifted and was able to move freely without the weight of the coat. It was out of control as it knocked keys and today's post of the table. Oz watched it in awe as the tail swirled swiftly in the air. But Gil grabbed hold of it before it caused any more damage. "I'll um... get you some towels" Gil returned Oz's tie and retreated to the wash room.

Oz sighed he could feel the tension between them and was hoping that Gil wouldn't mention about what happened at the school. He felt a stream of embarrassment and descended to his room.

**THE ORIGINAL CHAPTER 2 WILL NOW BE CHAPTER 3 AS I WROTE THIS AFTER WATCHING TENTH KINGDOM -SO YEAH THATS WHERE THE LINE CAME FROM- (IF YOU NO WHAT I MEAN...)** _WOLF AND VIRGINIA FOREVA! _ **- SO AS USUAL THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT SOON AND _WARNING L8ER CHAPTERS CONTAIN BOYXBOY LOVE- (NO LIKEY-NO READY)_**

**- RIGHT HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS LITTLE PIECE AND I WILL POST THE NXT STORY SOON BUT IF YOU CANT WAIT THEN I GIVE U A CLUE-** NXT TIME THERE WILL BE PROGRESS INTO HOW GIL BECAME A CAT AND A CERTAIN CLOWN WILL APPEAR TOO- YAY ITS WILL BE LONGER CHAPTER and...

**HAVE A NICE DAY EVERYBUDY :D X  
**


	3. TRUTH

**A TAIL OF FEAR AND LOVE- TRUTH- CHAPTER 3**

'What was that just now?' thought Oz as he got up out of bed 'Is somebody screaming?' he grabbed his tartan gown, and slipped into his slippers. Then a crashing sound hurried the boy, 'It sounds like its coming from Gil's room' but through the sounds of panic and destruction Oz couldn't ignore the fact that it was 4:10am, 'Damn I fell asleep and missed dinner' and right on cue his stomach churned. However his need for food had to wait as something was telling Oz that Gil was in trouble.

-X-

'Did I fall asleep?' thought Gil as he regained consciousness 'I don't even remember getting into bed' sighing in his pillow, Gil rolled over to look at the clock on his bedside table. 4:05am, 'Crap I'd better make breakfast before Oz wakes up' the thought of his master reminded him of the argument yesterday 'Damn it, I still need to talk to him' Gil had wanted to speak to Oz over dinner but after they got back from the Academy, Gil went to his master's room and was surprised to see that the boy was already asleep.

Gil rubbed the sleep from his eyes and reluctantly got out of bed. He suddenly flinched in pain 'Ouch my back is killing me' thought the Raven as he stroked his lower back to rid the pain but as his hand trailed he felt that his spine suddenly grew longer ... and softer. 'What the hell' his voice hitched at the sight of the furry object in his grasp Gil slowly began to remember the cursed incident the other day. He ran to the wall mirror and shrieked at the sight of the 2 pointed horns a top of his head. 'There still here' panicked Gil. Wanting to deny the truth the man punched the mirror, shattering it. The glass fell to the floor in pieces as did Gil, falling to his knees, shaken and desperately wishing this was a nightmare. He sat crazed and paralyzed with fear. He didn't hear the knock at the door or the cries of his master. He didn't see the worry in his master's eyes as he sat beside him. In fact Gil couldn't see anything, the entire world was blurred and all he could hear was the sharp thumps of his heartbeat mixed with the muffled voice of his master.

"Gil ...BAD UMP BAD UMP...Gil? are vu oray?... BAD UMP Gil?, GIIIIILLLL?" screamed the boy

"Oz?" faltered Gil as he registered the concerned, emerald eyes looking back at him

"Gil what happened? Why is there glass on the floor?"

Gil looked at his broken reflection but didn't say anything. Oz sighed and could only guess what had happened.

"I thought... I thought it would go overnight" said the Nightray

At first Oz was confused till he saw the tail brushing along his thigh and the twitching of the ears, scanning the room like radars. Oz softly laughed and patted the man's head reassuringly. "What say we forget about it?"

Gil looked up at the smiling boy and nodded "I... um should start making breakfast" Gil stood and left the room, leaving Oz and the mess.

Oz watched him disappear to the kitchen and sighed deeply. 'Not again' he thought. He could feel the tension between them growing, enshrouding them in an awkward silence that forces someone to leave, this would usually be Gil. 'I need to talk to him' Oz left the room and entered the kitchen. Where Gil –In his blue apron- was pouring water into the kettle, he turned to see Oz questioningly. "Oz is everything alright?"

Oz sighed and sat on a dining chair, resting his arms on the table. "No Gil I'm not alright" Gil starred at the boy with a bewildered expression. He settled the kettle on the worktop as his cat ears stood abruptly, ready to listen. "I think we need to talk"

Gil nodded as he leaned against the worktop with arms folded. He was expecting this but hadn't planned on what to say so he just let Oz continue. "About yesterday... When I saw you with Ada" Oz tried collect the right words "I just suddenly felt..."

"GOOOOD MORNING" sang the white haired man, whose head appeared from under the table cloth, spooking the blonde and Raven

"BREAK!?" they screamed making him smile and whilst he climbed out from beneath the dining table. Gil hurriedly grabbed a ceramic mixing bowl (which he was going to use to make scones) and plonked it on his head, concealing the ears. Oz was distracting Break whilst Gil quickly tucked the tail into his trousers. "So um ... Break Hah what are... Um what are you doing here?"

Break sat upon the dining table-making it wobble- as he stared at Gil"Why do you have a bowl on your head?"

Oz laughed "me and Gil were just about to ...play a game"

Break looked at the boy and then at Raven before shrugging to change the subject "Anyway I wanted to talk top you both about a recent incident"

"O... how so?" asked Gil as he held onto the tail which was desperately trying to escape his pants. Break stared at him suspiciously but Gil just smiled.

Oz thought it best to intervene "So what's happened Break, is this a new investigation?"

Break didn't look at Oz, instead he remained fixated on the man "O it's just some silly story that happened at a school yesterday, no biggy" Gil and Oz shot each other a look of pure panic- this didn't go unnoticed. "Say what game were you playing Oz-kun?" Break slowly turned to Oz for an explanation, putting him on the spot. Oz was just silent feeling intimidated by the single, red eye.

"Break! This isn't the time to be asking silly questions, what about the case?" asked Gilbert sounding serious. However no one would take him seriously with a mixing bowl as a hat.

"Arr yes the case" sang Break as he began swinging his legs "Hmm... how about we discuss it over a nice cuppa coffee" Oz felt relieved 'Maybe Break didn't notice'. "Gilbert-kun be a dear and brew up something, if you would be so kind" Break sang as he pouted to the man pleadingly.

Gil was stunned that he asked nicely "Off course" he said before turning to heat the kettle

"NO GIL!" screamed Oz but it was too late as Break leapt of the table and grabbed the bulge from under Gil's trousers. "Eh? What do we have here?" questioned the albino as he thrust his hand into Gil's pants.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" expressed the man as he jumped from the sudden, cold, intrusion, which caused his makeshift hat to fall of his head. - But luckily Oz caught it-

"Woo! I was not expecting this" said the clown as he unravelled the tail, then he noticed the ears "Aw they really suit you Raven" he said playfully "Now I know what type of game you two were playing" he winked causing the -now frustrated- Nightray to land a punch on the clown, but the latter dodged the blow and pulled the tail harshly. Gilbert shrieked and fell to the floor. "My, my you'll get a good punishment once my lady hears about this" Break pulled on the man's tail once more, weakening him.

"BREAK! Let him go" insisted the blonde as he starred into that crimson eye with a fiery vengeance.

"Oz-kun, don't get mad I was only playing" sang the clown as he let the limp tail slip through his grasp. Gilbert breathed a sigh of relief. "How about we take this to the next room" asked Break as he walked over the limp Raven, "you two have a lot to explain" then he departed to the living area.

Oz helped Gilbert up from the floor "Are you okay?" – Gil just nodded with a look of shame as him and Oz followed Break

"So how did this happen?" asked Break as he sat upon the sofa and pulled out a lollipop from his pocket, twisting the wrapper of before placing it in his mouth, as he waited for a response.

Oz sat opposite the clown and turned to Gilbert who stood in a doorway, arms folded and wanting to keep his distance from the white haired man. Oz didn't want to remember what happened yesterday but then Break might be able to help, that assured him as he began to explain.

"Well basically me and Gil met with Ada in the Library... then we argued and I left, next thing I know Gil turned into a cat" The dark haired man shuddered at the mention of that word.

Break took out the candy by its stick "Is that it?" he said "Geez I was expecting something juicier" Break seemed disappointed till something sparked his interest "What were you arguing about?"

"That's none of your business" expressed Raven- who gave Break a look of disgust

Break smiled at his sudden reaction "O my, touched a nerve have I?" then he pointed the lollipop towards Gil "So what's your side of the story?" asked Break "what happened to the Raven in the Library?" Oz blinked as he comprehended the question. He hadn't asked Gil about what happened after they left. He looked at the man with questioning eyes.

Gilbert sighed and scratched his head in thought; he hated being the centre of attention "When Oz left... I began cleaning up the library. Then I picked up a book about spells that Ada had dropped..."

"Interesting" said Break as he plopped the candy back in his mouth.

"Anyway... I was waiting for Oz and decided to read the book of spells to pass the time, I flipped through and read a passage about **'Transfiguration' **and then ..." Gil stopped

"Yeess" sang Break as he gestured for Gil to continue

"And then, I don't know, the rest is a blur, it was until I saw Oz and Miss Ada that this happened" Gil unfolded his arms as his tail wagged and his ears twitched in unison – conveying a TADDAA! Moment

Break looked at Gilbert questioningly "Are you sure that's everything?" he said with the lollipop rolling in his mouth.

Gil nodded and turned to Oz, the latter was stuck in thought as he remembered the argument playing in his mind, he was immediately pulled from his train of thought by the crimson eyed clown "Oz are you sure there was nothing else that happened?" said Break "what about before you found Raven?" Oz starred at him and began to think back to before him and Ada entered the Library. 'Wait that's it he thought'. Oz's eyes widened- like he had a Eureka moment- A smile sprawled across his face. "I remember now ...when- when I opened the door"

Break leaned in closer to the boy whilst Gilbert took a step forward. Both wanted to hear what he had to say.

"DINAH" screamed the boy "I remember Dinah, she was in the Library" Oz continued as he tried to connect the pieces "she came out the library when the mysterious light appeared and that was when we found Gilbert" Oz finished feeling dizzy.

"Yes, Oz is right" Break turned to Raven, who seemed to be deep in thought. "I remember now" Gilbert placed a hand on his head and closed his eyes "I was reading. Then there was a shadow, I assumed it was the Librarian so I thought nothing of it and began reading the spell, then a orb of light appeared as did Dinah. The light got bigger and began surrounding me and the cat. I remember the Librarian screaming and Raven's power within me was out of control... Then everything went black and I heard Oz calling me" Gil looked towards Oz and both smiled at each other.

Silence filled the room until a cracking sound broke the peace, Oz and Gil turned to Break who was crunching on his broken piece of candy "the cats out the bag" said Break as he stood up and flapped his sleeves in excitement- "Well then I'd better be off"

"Wait where are you going?" questioned Oz

"Isn't it obvious I got to get that book back to fix Raven" Break skipped out the room passing Gilbert "Tootles"

"But wait?" Oz ran after him and he and Break were left standing at the front door "This isn't like you Break" Oz scowled at the clown "Why are you helping us?"

Break bowed down to Oz with a devilish smile" Raven's power has been nullified, meaning no one can use it, not even Gilbert"

Oz starred at the man confused "what does that mean?"

Break continued "you really are a simpleton" He sighed and began to explain " Raven has been frozen, meaning we can't use its power to release B-Rabbit, Alice remains a human and without B-rabbit or Raven I cannot reach my goal" Break flicked Oz on the fore head and smiled "Now if you will excuse me"

"Wait a minute Break" Emerald met crimson "What is your goal?" He said maliciously

Break sniggered and towered over the boy "I think its best to think about your own problems" then he moved closer to Oz's ear and whispered "especially when it comes to your feelings for Gilbert-kun" Oz flinched 'How did he-' but Break was gone and Oz was left alone in the doorway. Gilbert appeared from the kitchen "Oz? What was it you wanted to say?"

* * *

**Its great to see Break :D **

**THOUGH I HAVE TO SAY THAT THE END IS NEAR AS THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE FINAL- SOOO SAD- THE FINAL WILL BE UP REAL SOON -HAS YAOI- YOU WANNA CLUE K HERE IT IS -**ME NAN LOVES TO NIT?** ANY IDEAS WELL FIND OUT LATER  
BUT FOR NOW ADIOS AMIGO  
**


	4. CHOICE

**A TAIL OF FEAR AND LOVE PART 4-CHOICE-**

"What did you want to say?" said the dark haired man as he leaned against the kitchen doorway arms crossed awaiting his master's response. The latter stiffened 'he's asking me this now' panicked the boy turned away from him- he couldn't do this now- not after hearing what Break said. The clown was right Oz does have feelings for his friend, he's known that for a long time but now the most unreliable person in history was aware of the boy's sinful secret. 'Am I that obvious? ...If I don't say anything then will he tell Gilbert...? Does anyone else know?' thoughts and questions began to overwhelm the boy, making him feel dizzy.

"Oz?" said the man as he slowly approached the boy, knowing that something was wrong. He reached to touch the boy- believing he might be ill- but Oz just slapped it away, stunning the man.

"I'm fine" not looking at the man as his bangs hid his saddened eyes "I'm... going back to bed" Oz walked to his room in silence, secretly hating himself for denying the Raven's touch instead he could feel the man watching him disappear to his room. Once again he was alone. Oz fell on his bed and wrapped himself in his sheet. Concentrating on what he was going to say. 'If I don't say anything then Break is bound to say something' Oz felt lost 'and that would be embarrassing' said the boy's inner voice. He sighed into his pillow 'Gil's going to hate me'. All of a sudden the boy flinched in pain as his hand caressed his stomach. 'Crap I forgot Breakfast' Oz moved into a foetal position, cradling his chest as he desperately tried to ignore his stomachs need for attention.

-X-

Meanwhile at the Rainsworth mansion a certain lady is sipping mid- morning tea upon the balcony, overlooking the green, forest gardens. She sat beside a tea table, dressed with a white lace cloth where a batch of sweet delights settled on a silver cake stand. She was watching the gardener cutting the hedges when a clown entered the room through the cabinet that held the families finest china. He crawled to his feet and dusted himself of before greeting his mistress. "Good morning my lady" the man bowed before her.

"Break" snapped the etiquette women "I do wish you would address me by my first name" she gently rested the tea cup on its matching saucer and gestured for the man to sit on the chair opposite. Break bowed once more before granting the wish of his ladies' slender hand. They both took in the view of the greenery and crystal sky as Sharon was the first to speak.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" she curled her fingers over the handle and sipped on the rich fluid before turning to face her white haired valet.

"I did indeed" Break rummaged into his baggy, white sleeve, trying to find something in his coat. "It took longer than I thought to find Miss Ada" from within his sleeve his hand slowly slid out revealing a brown block in his grasp "But eventually she brought me the book she had possessed recently" He placed the item on the table 'Spells for beginners' his fingers traced the engraving on the leather cover, "And the very same book that turned Raven"

Sharon held the book and inspected it "I wonder how Oscar would react if he found out about his little angel's secret interest in sorcery" she mused on the thought then returned the item to the albino who nodded in agreement. Break picked at a slice of cake (Since he had run out of candy)

"What do you want with that thing anyway?" asked the lady feeling curious "I never visualized you as being a bookworm Break" Sharon smiled at the man then proceeded to drinking her tea.

"On the contrary my lady, you see this is evidence" Break pointed to the book and smiled.

"O... then what does Gilbert have to do with it"

Break swallowed in defeat- He could never hide anything from his mistress- "Arr as sneaky as ever my lady hehee" Break clapped his hands then balanced on the back legs of his chair "Well lets just say that our Raven is in a **Cat**astrophic" state hehe"

Sharon didn't look amused "I see... well then may I be of any assistance?"

Break sat up so all six feet kissed the floor. His elbows leaning on the table "Say you wouldn't happen to know anything about Transfiguration?"

Sharon was silent in thought "I've heard of it... but I would have to say that I don't"

"Pity" Break sighed heaverly as he picked at another slice of cake

"Perhaps Reim would be of better help" suggested Sharon. Break's smiled then it faltered to a frown as though he was disappointed in himself for thinking of it first. 'No matter'

"Very good my Lady as sharp as ever" Break took the book then crawled under the table leaving the lady to her tea. She didn't have to look under the cloth, for she knew that he had gone as Break had done the same trick plenty a time... that it was almost boring... almost.

-X-

"REIM SAN!" surprised the clown as he jumped out of the shower

"WAAH!" screamed the brunette as he pulled up his trousers and pants and on reflex pulled on the metal chain that (mixed with his screams) created a flushing sound. He turned to the clown with an angry but very red expression.

"Break! What... What are you doing here?" He said whilst straightening his glasses, starring at the man menacingly.

"Arr that never gets old" sniggered the albino as he skipped around Pandora' men's room. He stopped then looked at Reim.

"But lets be serious as I am on an important case" Break cleared his throat and shuffled through his coat pockets for the book.

"We'll couldn't it wait" Reim was speechless, He was used to the clowns subsequent antics and un-amusing actions, but to appear when he was under his own personal business is just plain rude.

Break pulled out the book and flung it to Reim -who caught it shakily- "What do you know about Transfiguration?"

Reim sighed in failure then flicked through the book, scanning the page that had been dog eared "This is about casting spells, where did you get this?" questioned the man as he looked at Break worriedly.

"Never mind that just tell me what you know" Break leaned against the wall, getting impatient.

"Well I know that it involves changing the appearance of a certain object, whether it's transforming into a creature or disfiguring its shape..."

"Yes yes ...I know all that but tell me what can be done about it"

"Well if a spell is cast within the presence of two or more beings then it causes a reaction, and that is to simply exchange features from either beings till they are abnormal"

"And to reverse it?" asked Break gesturing for Reim to... –In the best term- Get on with it.

"well its simple" Reim pointed to the passage in the book to Break "Just chant the spell backwards ensuring that both beings are present, then they will avert back to their original forms" Reim closed the book and passed it back to Break, who looked surprised. Reim smiled "It's called spells for beginners for a reason" He watched as the clown placed the book back in his coat pocket "And I don't know why your bothering as you would need a sorcerer to cast such a spell"

Reim glanced at Break worriedly then sighed "Xerxes Break please believe me when I say this but don't quit your day job"

Break turned to man "I'll have you know that I'm not planning on becoming a wizard and that this is just a case I'm working on"

"O... well then if there is nothing more then I would have to ask you to leave" Reim pointed to the door

"Hang on you just said a sorcerer can** only **cast the spell is that correct?"

"Well so can a sorceress or a witch for that matter"

"Well what if the person was in possession of a chain?"

"If your saying that the chain's power can extradite energy or DNA into its contractor then yes that is a possibility however the chain would be deemed useless after transaction" Reim was secretly loosing patience with this clown.

This sparked Break's attention as he leaned closer to Reim "And why would the chain be useless?"

Reim sighed "Like I said the spell is a course of exchange, the chain would be transferred to the other being... Break you never listen..."

Break hushed the man and dashed to the bathtub shower 'So the Raven is in the cat' smiled Break as he jumped into the tub "Thanks Reim" he pulled the shower curtain across then stopped "O and Reeeiiim" he sang

"WHAT NOW!" he looked pissed off

Break pulled out his finger motioned toward the man's trousers "Flying low" finished the clown. He sniggered before disappearing.

-X-

'Right thats it I need to eat' Oz scrambled out of his bed sheets as he had had enough of his demanding cravings so he stormed to the kitchen. Luckily Gil wasn't there 'must be in his room' thought the boy as he opened the fridge 'Hmm I think I'll have a ham sandwich' thought the boy. He was close to picking the meat from its sachet when he heard a thudding noise. 'What was that?' Oz closed the fridge doors and followed the sound. He cared more for playing detective then eating right now as he approached Gil's bedroom door... slowly.

Oz rested his ear on the side of the door trying to hear something that would indicate life inside. He could hear grunting and noise of struggle- like his friend was fighting something- "Gil are you okay?" Oz slowly wrapped his hand around the door knob- ready to enter.

"Um... yeah everything's fine" said the man; Oz didn't have to see him to know that he was lying. He listened carefully and could tell from his voice that he sounded exhausted and out of breath.

"Are you sure? Teased the boy as he slowly turned the door handle

"Yes yes... I'm fine... really" Oz took no notice and opened the door slowly causing it to squeak on its hinges- He was surprised that it wasn't locked.

"NO DONT COME IN!" insisted the man. But it was too late as Oz's eyes widened in surprise. Inside was a mess as he saw his servant sitting on the floor, his entire body was entangled in red wool- from his feet to the very tips of his cat ears. Red wire enshrouded the man as his golden eyes peered through the thread looking straight to the boy, causing him to sigh.

Oz starred at the man and smiled "Well well what happened here" Oz leaned against the door way with arms crossed. Gil didn't move – He couldn't- the fabric intertwined around his legs and twisted across his torso and shoulders. Also the thread had (somehow) bound the man's wrists together- completely restricting him- He couldn't even stand. The thread ended loosely around the man's tail which was hastily swishing across the floor. Gil remained silent as Oz continued.

"Don't you know how hungry your master is?" Oz smiled "I expected lunch an hour ago" he pretended to sound smug but after sometime of the Raven not saying anything Oz gave up and approached the trapped man. He knelt down in front of him and begun to free his servant from the pesky string. He started from the tail and took hold of the wool, after a few twists and pulls the tail was free. Oz smiled and looked up at the man's ears which flicked under the string that settled on its short fur. He removed it and suddenly the ears went limp symbolizing the man's emotion. Oz acknowledged this and he knew what Gil was thinking about 'It's about time we deal with this'

"Gil I'm sorry about what happened at the school" Oz began the collect the thread keeping himself occupied. At times he would look at the man, but the latter's face was hidden beneath his long curls.

Oz struggled to undo some of the knots so he decided to snap the string instead, probably because he was loosing patience or because he wanted to get out of the room as quickly as possible. It was silent and awkward for some time and Oz had freed Gil's legs. He was about to start untying his wrists when he finally spoke.

"What did you mean?" Gil looked up at the boy. It was dark as the curtains were closed- but Oz could see the hurt in his servant's golden eyes.

He sighed "I don't know what you're talking about" Oz didn't like where the conversation was going and he stood to leave but Gil had grabbed hold of his arm, pulling him back to the floor.

"Answer me Oz!" insisted the man. But the boy refused to speak he didn't want to look at him "Gil let me go!"Insisted the boy but the Raven's grip was to strong

"I don't love Ada!" added Gil and he released the boy but this caused Oz to loose his balance and he fell on the man. Both laid on the floor as Oz rested on the man's hard chest. It was warm and he could hear a faint heart beat mixed with soft, shallow purring. Suddenly Gil wrapped his bound arms around the boy, pulling him into a sweet embrace. Oz was confused as he hadn't felt like this in a long time. Only Uncle Oscar would hug him and make him feel safe but being here in Gil's arms made Oz feel...-Loved- Realizing what he had learnt Oz gripped the man's shirt and looked up into his eyes. Gil was smiling down at him stunning the boy. To learn that the man he had loved for so long also loved him back (maybe even more) it all just felt like a dream.

Gilbert had caught the right Vessailius-

"Gil" started the boy as he lied nestled in the man's arms. He had wanted to say this ever since he left the music room with his sister. "Thanks for being there for Ada" Gil looked confused but then he smiled showing that he understood. Then Oz noticed a red strand in the man's hair, he reached to remove it but Gil leaned in causing their lips to clash. Oz felt the man's arms tighten around him, deepening the kiss. He moaned as he closed his eyes, enjoying the sensations of their warm embrace. Gil broke the kiss and met the boy's eyes once again. Noting on how his master looked even cuter when he was blushing. They both sat up from the floor and Oz settled between the man's legs.

"Um master ... could you untie me please" Gil nodded towards his wrists and Oz smiled

"Actually I have a better idea" Oz raised an eyebrow making Gil blush. They leaned in for another kiss but suddenly a rumbling noise ruined the moment.

"You must be really hungry" established the prisoner

Oz smiled whilst rubbing his belly "Yeah I kinda skipped dinner and breakfast"

"Come on I'll make us something" Gil outstretched his arm for Oz to begin untying. Then 10 minutes later all the wool was cleared and Gil could move again. He stood and dusted himself of before guiding his master to the kitchen.

Gil made ham sandwiches and a glass of juice for Oz and coffee for himself. Oz tucked into the beverage in an instant until his plate was empty, satisfying his stomach. "So how did you get caught up in the string anyway?"

Gil sighed "well there was a ball of yarn just laying there and I was... tempted" He drank his coffee

"You were tempted..." finished the boy still a bit confused 'Gils turning into more of a cat everyday'. Nevertheless the thought of his adult servant chasing after a ball of string amused the boy.

Then there was a knock at the door. "Ill get that" Gil left the kitchen and unlocked the latch. Oz remained sitting, overhearing the conversation. "Wow it's a miracle you finally learnt to use the door" Oz heard Gil say. Then there was screech and a ferocious hissing sound. Oz ran to the hallway and saw Gil hiding behind the sofa shaking in fear and then there was Break holding a little metal pet carrier with Dinah inside, fur sticking out like a broom as she hissed at the big cat.

"Hello hope you don't mind but I've brought a guest" said Break as he placed the pet carrier on the coffee table.

"Break what is Dinah doing here?" questioned Oz

"GET THAT THING OUT OF HERE!" screeched the raven haired man, Dinah hissed back at him causing Gil to retreat further behind the sofa,

"Unless you want to remain a cat forever then I suggest that you co-operate" Break rummaged through his coat "Besides we need it if you want to keep the name 'Raven"

"Raven?... what do you mean?" questioned Oz as Break closed the front door and flipped through the pages of the book.

He sighed "Do I have to explain?" Break approached Gilbert and handed him the book "Just read and read it backwards" Gil took the book reluctantly – can you blame him? - And gingerly came out from behind the sofa, trying not to make eye contact with the caged feline.

"Now hurry up or I'll 'accidently' open the cage" Break stood beside Oz and moved him aside to a safe distance.

Oz watched as Gilbert read the passage in an unknown language. He didn't want to say anything but secretly Oz liked cat Gilbert, it was ironic and amusing but Oz knew that Gil would never want to stay that way and he must accept his decision, besides Gilbert already looked cute without them. Oz smiled then watched as suddenly light emerged from the book. It was the same light that Oz had seen at the school. It stretched to the ceiling and enshrouded Gilbert and Dinah (who was surprisingly calm). Suddenly they could hear a loud squawk and the clinking of chains then out of nowhere a gust of black feathers- which caused Oz to shield his eyes- but through his fingers he could see feathers showering Gilbert as they faded to the ground, the light glimmered and thinned until it slowly vanished back into the book.

"What the hell nothing happened" stated the man as he tugged at the tail starring at Break

"He heh don't fret, the affects will wear off in 24 hours" Break grabbed the book from Gilbert and the cat cage then he trotted to the front door"Now if you'll excuse me I have to return these to Miss Ada " Break was about to leave when he peeped through the door "O and Oz be sure to pick up Alice tomorrow morning, she's causing all sorts of trouble for the chef, Bye now"

'Crap I forgot about Alice' thought Oz he looked at Gil. Despite the disappointment of waiting a whole day before he can get back to normal, Gil seemed pretty happy as his tail wagged from side to side and his fangs gleamed when he smiled. Oz stood on the sofa and met Gil's eyes he wrapped his arms around the Raven's neck. "You know" he said playfully, Gil looked at the boy questioningly "we still have the place to ourselves"

* * *

**FIN- or is it?**

**I'll post an extra chapter just for fun- I was gonna write the YAOI section when Gil and Oz were alone in the bedroom but it just didn't work **

**so it will be a continuation on this chapter (It will be up soon)- But overall I'm sad to say that this is the end and I thank those who have taken the time to read and review it you should give yourself a round of applause for being able to read such a terrible story, O well I had fun and now I'm off to reheat mah chinese and read other brand new fan fics- O yeah life is good GOOD NIGHT EVERYBUDAY :D Sogi out**


End file.
